


Fall From Grace

by RyDyKG



Series: what happens when they’ve had enough? (villains by any other name) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let TommyInnit Go Feral, TommyInnit-centric, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Tommyinnit, ft Tommy and his big brothers, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: People can break. People can shatter. Especially when they’ve been betrayed one too many times.Tommy’s only 16 years old. He sure doesn’t feel like it.(Villain TommyInnit AU, but it’s for a good reason.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: what happens when they’ve had enough? (villains by any other name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033215
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1109
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Let TommyInnit Go Feral 2020
> 
> the unreliable narrator tag is referencing that tommy might’ve imagined a few betrayals. hope I used that tag right aha-
> 
> cant wait for season 2 of the dream smp focusing on the dream team,,,,, but also villain tommyinnit au owns my heart. let him snap and go feral man he deserves it after all the shit he’s been through

_Don’t blame it on the kids._

Tommy is 16 years old. He sure feels far older than that.

The wars and battles have changed him, just as they have changed everyone around him. And mostly in not-good ways.

Tommy was trusting. He was naive and innocent and loved his brothers with all his heart. He loved freely and brightly, trusted loyally and firmly, and fought with all the strength and determination he held in his body. He spoke firmly and passionately, and always spoke up for what was morally right, even when everyone else was against it.

Note the past tense. Engrave it in your mind, because he would never be that boy ever again.

Tommy’s a warrior. He’s got a little divinity in his veins like his brothers, and his brother figures, like the admins and coders and those who can control.

But Tommy is also human, and humanity is a dangerous thing to have, for a boy like him who’s been through what he has.

It’s said that with enough negativity, it can cause a person to crack. To break down and fall, to crumble and shatter into pieces like glass. People need positive feedback and attention to thrive and survive. And it has to be fully positive; manipulative positivity is still negativity no matter how people twist it.

Tommy’s been betrayed far too many times when he’s played the hero. No more. He won’t let himself suffer the same things again and again. Wilbur may have considered himself the tragedy in the story, but in the end, Tommy’s the one who sacrificed and lost so much, with barely anything to make up for it.

Shouldn’t he be able to get his rightful revenge?

It starts off small. A couple of TNT placed here and there, with no one to track it to. Tommy plants some under his own base as well, to get rid of suspicion. A few small lava casts and water were placed annoyingly and all over the place. Little things go missing. Holes mysteriously dug everywhere.

Slowly, it evolves. Blocks mysteriously disappear from buildings, rare and important stuff go missing in chests. Lava casts grow bigger. Projects are destroyed midway through. The server, slowly but surely, heads into disarray.

In the meantime, Tommy builds himself multiple bases. Small, with chests barely containing anything. He hides his most important objects in his elder chests, and the slightly less but still important objects deep underground, deep in the Nether, where only he knows where he put them.

They keep increasing, and morale keeps decreasing. They increase, and so does suspicion.

 _There’s a traitor among us,_ they say. _But it can’t be Tommy. Tommy will always do the right thing; he’s our hero, after all!_

 _But what if?_ they also say. _I mean, anyone and everyone’s a suspect; who’s to say he isn’t any different?_

Tommy smiles, with bared teeth and a head held high. He says nothing.

He prepares quietly. Slowly but surely disappears from other people’s notices and lives. Distances himself from those he used to call his friends. Their suspicion of him grows, but it’s okay. It’s not like he’ll be staying around for long.

The plot steadily builds up. Until it comes to a near encore, until it reaches a climax, when Pogtopia burns and explodes under the moonlight. Weeks of important history are erased with a single explosion. The memories made there, the things built and fought for — all gone.

And that day is when Tommy disappears under the stars, leaving behind a single letter.

_To everyone:_

_I know what you think of me. I know what you see me as._

_The heroic child, kind of dumb, kind of too overeager and fighting people with more power than I realise. A baby, not even a man, just a boy who’s too arrogant and easily angered for his own good. A best friend who oversteps boundaries sometimes. Someone who you can ditch with the knowledge that I’ll always welcome you back._

_And yet, whenever I get into another war, people keep forgetting how old I am. And Tubbo, for that matter, but he isn’t who this letter will be focusing on._

_Conflict is easy. Reasoning is hard. I keep getting into battles, into wars because you took away the things I loved. I fight, and whether I win or not, I always come out as the ‘hero’. Most of the time I lose, but according to literally everyone, that doesn’t matter, right?_

_And when it’s all over? Everything gets blamed on me. Technoblade blamed me for ‘stealing power’, when I had literally passed it up. Wilbur Soot blamed me for being the final betrayal to knock him over. The rest of you, all of you, no matter when or how; you all blamed me for something I never did at one point._

_I’m sick of it._

_When Wilbur said everyone betrayed him, that he was the most betrayed person in the server, he was wrong. It’s not him. It’s me._

_A man once said to me that if I wanted to be a hero, then I’d die a hero’s death. Heroes are used and mistreated and glorified. I will not be a hero, not when everyone else has betrayed and used me again and again._

_Humans break. Humans crumble. When you all betrayed me time and time again, and then come back expecting me to just forgive and forget, did you really think I wasn’t human?_

_Maybe it’ll be just me against the rest of the world. God knows I can’t trust any of you. Not anymore._

_But wherever you may be, a declaration of war, from me to every single one of you, no matter who you are or what you’ve done:_

_I don’t care if you rally against me or not. You’ve betrayed me, many, many times. It’s about time I do the same, isn’t it?_

_-TommyInnit-_

And in the span of a day, the whole world is stunned into silence.

The worst part isn’t that one of the founding members of L’manburg had betrayed them. The worst part isn’t that Tommy’s now alone, because he’s left them.

The worst part is that, in the grander scheme of things, he’s _right._

Tommy has a little bit of everyone with him. Some traits are good, and others are bad.

And in this kind of time, when it is him against the world, him alone with nobody able to betray him? Well, his brother figures did teach him only the best.

He makes it known very, very well that he’s not on their side. Not anymore, at least.

Eret was good at that. He’s just following in his footsteps, sort of.

He lights the TNT planted, and within seconds, the rebuilt main area of L’manburg blows. He watches the smoke slowly billow out, figures sprinting away, and smiles a bitter smile.

He saw what Wilbur did, after all. He’s always been good at replicating things.

Carl the horse dies outside of Technoblade’s base, with a message pinned to the chest containing the remains of Carl.

‘Thanks, Sapnap. You taught me lots. -Tommy-’

He pulls small but meaningful pranks on others, stringing them to believe that no, it isn’t Tommy, he’s on the other side of the server, so it had to have been you.

Dream and the Badlands are very good at manipulation, and Tommy’s learned from the best.

He helps out people, sometimes. He helps people like Fundy, Niki, Quackity, and Tubbo. He lets them feel conflicted over his morality, and question their truth. He lets disarray and chaos sow through everyone. He lets infighting happen, and smiles when it does.

It’s not anarchy if there’s no chaos, after all. Technoblade’s good at anarchy, and everyone always forgets Tommy grew up with him. And being kind can make people question who’s in the right, and he has spent quite a lot of time around Schlatt and Tubbo before.

Tommy collects and grinds quick and fast. He finds the fastest ways to get as much materials as he needs. Even when he knows people are up there, even if they’re on his tail, he collects and he grinds and he saves.

Be smart, be quick, be loyal to the cause at all costs. He’s never been more glad that Phil and Niki have taught him the best.

They hold some sort of event. Infighting starts happening. Logically, Tommy should cut in, should take the time to spread more trust issues and chaos, but he stays to the side, quietly building and grinding more, unnoticed in their scheme of things.

Everyone who's stayed to the side or stayed neutral in the wars had had the better idea. A shame that he never realised it sooner, but better late than never.

And then comes the final rush, the biggest thing he’s done, he does it at night, where the glory of it can be seen even more.

The flag of L’manburg burns beneath the stars, and Tommy smiles as he stares at it, ashes floating through the air, the flames flickering hot and true.

It’s a declaration that he doesn’t consider L’manburg his home, not anymore. Fundy did have the right idea in the end.

He makes sure Wilbur sees him as he rushes off into the forest, a sick satisfaction burning under his skin.

Death to the crown. Death to L’manburg.

Death to his home.

Chaos gets tiring eventually. 

He never really had wanted it to go this far. He just wanted revenge, after all. Make them cry and sob and have their trust break, just like what they did to him.

But he’s tired. He’s exhausted. Stress and negativity weighs on him after a long while, and it’s no good that he’s wandering out, alone with not even a pet to accompany him, and no home or family to go back to.

Every story has to end eventually, and Tommy’s is no different.

He heads to his former home. Sits in the walls and waits.

Tommy stares at L’manburg from the top of the walls, with crossbows and bows pointed at him, and wonders if this was what Schlatt had felt, knowing he was fighting a hopeless battle.

Did Wilbur really just ask him why he had left?

Tommy can’t control the laugh that spills out of his mouth. Is he being serious? Is he really being serious?

Is he blind? Is he dumb? Are they all that stupid?

Well, he supposes it’s about time he lets his reasons known, anyways.

“You really want to ask me why I’m doing this?” Tommy laughs. “Oh, you’re always so funny, Wilbur. Truly a comedian through and through.”

His smile falls. “I’ll tell you exactly why.”

Tommy starts walking on the walls, getting dangerously close to falling to his death at times. Still, he doesn’t stop, not until he’s above the gates.

“You know, when I was younger, a few months back, if you told me that I’d end up having everyone betray me in one way or another, I would’ve been devastated.” he says. “Back then, I had just come to the Dream SMP, didn’t I? I followed Wilbur here; he wanted to explore, and obviously I came to explore with my older brother, because I knew he’d take care and protect me. Right?”

Tommy stops, and turns around.

“And then the L’manburg War happened. Now, at that point, I was nervous, but I wasn’t worried because obviously no one would be betraying anyone, we were fighting for the right cause! But then Eret. And looking back at it now? I think that was when my track record of getting betrayed started.”

He laughs, a bitter sound.

“I trusted Schlatt, and he went behind my back to run for presidency, and won, and threw me out of the country I fought for. Fundy supported Schlatt, Wilbur went mad and tried to blow up L’manburg, Tubbo and Niki stood by without even at least trying to defend

“And yeah, you guys faced your own stuff as well,” Tommy continues, a smile never leaving his face. “But guess what? None of you went through the same stuff as me.”

And at last, Tommy sighs, and sits down. 

“People can break, you know?” he whispers. “I’m not here to make amends. I’m here to make sure you know exactly why I’m doing this.”

And with those last words, he throws an ender pearl, which lands just a few steps away from George’s house, and he runs.

Back at L’manburg, it’s silent. It’s not a good kind of silence.

At dawn, a letter comes, delivered to the gates of L’manburg. Tommy’s taken his time with it, and he’s made sure they know exactly what he’s trying to tell them.

_Let’s end this. Tomorrow, I’ll be at the spot I’ve always been at, listening to Mellohi and Cat, watching the sun set._

_Parallels in stories are truly a remarkable thing. I started my journey there, and I’ll end it there._

_Don’t be late._

_-TommyInnit-_

It doesn’t matter whether everyone’s pinned him down or not.

It doesn’t matter that they’ve won, that it was a no-brainer, that Tommy never stood a chance.

They’ve lost in the end.

After all, Tommy’s right. They’ve all played a part in his fall from grace. They all played a part in breaking a boy who just wanted peace, and they are paying for that.

They can mourn for the friend they’ve lost, for the brother they’ve pushed away, for the ally they could’ve had — they can mourn all they want, but in the end, it won’t change anything.

Tommy has to die.

Tommy’s sitting on the bench when they find him.

He’s obviously expecting them, because he stands from the bench, defenceless, his eyes bright with eagerness, yet dull from everything he’s said and done.

“I was expecting you all to come meet me, you know,” he says. “And you did! Pogchamp!”

He’s donned in a clothing style eerily similar to Wilbur’s and Schlatt’s. A nice little suit, vest buttons out and loose, a little cloak trailing behind him. Black gloves adorn his hands, and a green bandana is wrapped around his neck.

People start to try and persuade him to stop, talk to him, but Tommy doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, he narrows his eyes, and clenches his fists.

“I’m tired,” he says. “It’s sad, being all alone. Guess this was what Wilbur and Schlatt felt on that day, huh?”

“Tommy, what are you saying?” Phil asks, desperation in his tone for his son.

Tommy hums. “I learned a lot of things from all of you. You really were the best people I could’ve ever met. But all things have to end one day, and I think I have a way that would be really fun.”

“I’ve been with Wilbur through all of this the longest,” he continues, not letting anyone else speak up. “And wouldn’t it be so fun, if I mirrored me and him, with him and Dad?”

There’s a long silence. Tommy smiles widely, bitterly, sadly, dully.

“Wilbur, you’ve betrayed me the most,” Tommy says, taking out his sword from his inventory. It’s one of the most powerful swords among them all, a clear show of how much he’s grinded. “Isn’t it right you get to betray me one last time?”

He throws his arms out, a grin on his face as he steps forward a step.

“Do it, Wilbur,” Tommy tosses the man his own sword, netherite gleaming with enchantments, eyes only on him. “Kill me. Betray me, one last time. Just like you’ve always done.”

_Tubbo wants to scream out._

_“No!” he cries. “Tommy, please!”_

_But Wilbur’s moving forwards, everyone else seemingly behind his back and pushing him to do it, and Tommy’s just doing nothing, he’s just standing there with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face and it’s-_

_Tommy meets his eyes, and smiles as the sword plunges into his chest._

_“You know, Tubbo,” his last words ring out in the silence. “You were the greatest friend I could ever ask for.”_

_And in the silence after his death, Tubbo sobs, a mournful sound, falling onto the ground on his knees. For the best friend he’s lost, and for what they could’ve had._

Being human is freeing, but it is also dangerous.

Tommy was a friend, a hero, a leader, a dangerous enemy, a mentor, a student, the star of the show that had been spun and told.

Stars have nuclear bombs in them, ready to explode at any moment. They die off too, and in both circumstances, they go off with a bang. They shine bright in the sky for anyone to see, yet just another one in a sea of millions.

Sometimes, though, there’ll be a star bigger than the rest. There’ll be a star that shines brighter, but it will also die a faster, grander death.

All stars burn out eventually, and Tommy goes off with a piece of everyone he’s ever trusted, everyone he’s ever been betrayed by, and he takes those parts with him.

He dies a death worthy of legends, if only because he’s the most tragic hero history’s ever had. He lived long enough to become the villain, and he died a hero’s death.

Ironic, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> you guys are free to use this idea for yourselves if you want to!!


End file.
